


[Drawings&&Fanfic Illustrations] Stucky (themed) Collection Post

by perfect_plan, pium_poetam, silentwalrus, spitandvinegar, twinagonies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Tumblr Migration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, shrinkyklinks, uploading in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinagonies/pseuds/twinagonies
Summary: chapters divided in sfw / nsfw / exceptionally nsfwscene illustrations from  fanfictions:- Coffee, Trapper Hats and Chocolate Wasabi Fudge Cake byperfect_plan- The Difference A Day Makes by twinagonies- Every Tree That is Pleasant byspitandvinegar- Ring the Bell Backward by Dira Sudis (dsudis)- back seat drive by silentwalrus





	1. safe for work / Teen and up Audiences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ring the Bell Backward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691543) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> blanket permission to repost my stuff wherever. No nsfw where not explicitly welcome & credit respective authors of stories please.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> twitter.com/Pivm_________

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this specific chapter has no other co-authors, i fucked up the data entry & can't change rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blanket permission to repost my stuff wherever. No nsfw where not explicitly welcome & credit respective authors of stories please.

                            

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...................

 


	2. Mature/Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this specific chapter has no other co-authors, i fucked up the data entry & can't change rn

...............

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...............


	3. Explicit && kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this specific chapter has no other co-authors, i fucked up the data entry & can't change rn
> 
>  
> 
> ___
> 
> kinks:  
> \- shrinky klinks  
> \- bondage/blindfold  
> \- choking  
> -ws!bucky  
> \- rimming  
> \- threesome  
> \- fisting
> 
> extreme growth

   

 

 

 

 

(commission:)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

p[the website that must not be named]n request "growth pill" / tijuana bible pastiche

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Other pairings (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this specific chapter has no other co-authors, i fucked up the data entry & can't change rn
> 
> \---  
> sam/steve  
> sam/bucky  
> nat/bucky(nsfw)

 

 


	5. Coffee, Trapper Hats and Chocolate Wasabi Fudge Cake by  perfect_plan (illustration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this specific chapter has co-authors other than perfect_plan, i fucked up the data entry & can't change rn

 

                                           

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Coffee, Trapper Hats and Chocolate Wasabi Fudge Cake by  
> perfect_plan  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111735


	6. The Difference A Day Makes by twinagonies (sceneilustration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this specific chapter has no authors other than twingagonies, i fucked up the data entry & can't change rn

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this story.
> 
> archiveofourown.org/works/3280736


	7. Every Tree That is Pleasant by spitandvinegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Tree That is Pleasant by spitandvinegar
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911244

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Ring the Bell Backward by Dira Sudis (dsudis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ring the Bell Backward by Dira Sudis (dsudis)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691543

 

 

 


	9. back seat drive by silentwalrus (slight nudity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back seat drive by silentwalrus  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404036

 

 

 


End file.
